The Eleven Lies of Luna Lovegood
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: Now, we learn. That Luna lies.
1. Chapter 1

The Eleven Lies of Luna Lovegood

**Lie # 1: It's okay daddy, I know it's going to be fine.**

It wasn't okay. It was never, ever okay. Because her mother was dead. Luna sobbed into her pillow the night she told Harry that her mother had died. He was the first person she'd ever told. She fed the Thestrals because they made her feel closer to her mother. She'd stayed awake for so many nights, the images flashing before her eyes. The explosion, the white light, her cries of 'Mommy?' were the only things in her nightmares.

When she'd watched the casket lowered into the ground, she admitted it to herself. _I love my mother_, _my Mother is dead. Gone. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. I still do. I love my mother, my mother is dead…_ were her only thoughts. For weeks afterwards, she didn't speak. Luna never knew if it was ever going to be okay. All she knew, was that she had to be kind and brave and strong, just like her mother. And so Luna Lovegood made it so.

She never raised her voice, and she loved with every fiber of her being, she was just, and never threw an unkind word. Because she loved her mother, and her mother was dead. And that was how to make it okay.

**Okay, new story! Luna Lovegood is my favorite character. She's complex, and kind, but you never know what's going on in her head. Has she ever done wrong, really? So these are the eleven lies of Luna Lovegood. Beginning with Numero Uno. I've always wondered what Luna did when her mother died. But it seems very 'Luna' to want to make her proud, no matter what. So that's what she does. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Eleven Lies of Luna Lovegood

Chapter 2

**Lie #2: Oh yes, my first week went well Dad!**

No, in fact. It had not gone well. Actually, it had gone awfully. She'd lost nearly everything in her school trunk, except, she was fairly sure it wasn't lost. She wasn't the type to lose things. Someone had pushed her over on the train ride, and she'd dropped all her books. No one helped her pick them up. When she'd been sorted into Ravenclaw, she'd tried to make friends. All of her favorite things, plimpies and snorkacks and wrackspurts, were deemed unreal. Fairy tales. And everyone had giggled. But the worst part, was when someone had called her 'Looney'. The name, unfortunately, stuck.

Suddenly, every day, for all those seven days, someone had yelled, "Looney! Looney Lovegood!" She refused to turn around and answer to that name. And on the sixth day, she cried, because she'd 'lost' her wand. But that was the last time she let herself cry because of unkind things. She decided then that unkindness was never a decent reason to cry. After that, she became somewhat lost in a different world. Acquired the look of someone who'd just awoken from a nap, but wasn't quite with you yet. It was her defense, her way out. And so, when her dad asked how her first week went, she'd scrawled down a few of the better moments, and wrote hastily, and guiltily, "Oh yes, my first week went well Dad!". When she attached that letter to her owls foot, and sent it away, Luna Lovegood had told her second lie, and it didn't make the second week any easier.

**Okay, that's chapter two! Thank you for reviewing, 22Moons! Everyone, follow suit, and review! I know I'm not the only person to want to know about Luna! Stay tuned!**

**-dizzylizzy13**


	3. Chapter 3

The Eleven Lies of Luna Lovegood

Chapter 3

**Lie #3: It doesn't really bother me…not anymore.**

That's what she told Ginny one day, after Draco had picked on her for a particularly long time. Ginny had nodded skeptically, but knowing Luna, she assumed that nothing would ever really bother her. She was very wrong. It did, in fact, bother Luna. Actually, it did more than that. It made her stomach feel like there was led inside; it was hard to even walk around sometimes. But she could look blissful without having to smile, she learned that from her mother. So, even if it was obvious that she was faking a smile…no one could ever really tell if she was faking her blissful demeanor.

She preferred her blissful look to her smile anyway. Her smile felt stiff on her face, as if someone had plastered it there. She didn't actually smile all that often, even before her mother. And now, she smiled even less. But some people were quite kind to her. Ginny, and Neville. Hermione, and Harry. Even Ron, on a good day. And even when he did pick on her, she had troubles being upset with him, or upset at all really. Because she knew he was having a bad day. And on occasion, he and his friends would defend her from the cutting remarks of other people. But they still got to her, and made her stay awake at night. So, maybe sometimes it really didn't bother her. But sometimes…it did.

**Okay guys, chapter 3 is up! Next chapter...Luna gets some romance...but with who? Review or message me with you're pick!**

-**dizzylizzy13**


	4. Chapter 4

The Eleven Lies of Luna Lovegood

Chapter 4

**Lie #4: I don't like anyone that way!**

This was another lie she'd told to Ginny, this time, to escape another one of her endless girl talks. Luna wasn't entirely positive whether or not she liked someone, but she did know who it would be if she did. He was someone kind, and caring, with a smile that could easily light up all of Hogwarts.

He'd never once called her Looney Lovegood, nor had he ever told her she was mad. He smiled at her whenever he saw her, and that made her insides tremble. He understood her in the deepest way, she could tell that whenever they spoke, no matter how brief. Whenever she saw him, she felt her face getting red, and let her wintery hair fall across her face, her large blue eyes peeking out between the silvery strands. He'd defended her, and helped her up, after someone had carelessly shoved her into the wall as they raced through the crowded hall.

"Luna? Are you alright?" He'd asked, looking down at her with those brilliant eyes. She could never place what color they were. Blue or green, or maybe even hazel. It seemed to her that no color could really describe them well enough. She'd nodded, slightly dazed, and he'd helped her to her feet and handed her the books she'd dropped.

"Thank you!" She'd said, sounding nearly surprised.

"It's no problem!" He'd laughed before waving goodbye and walking swiftly down the hall. Luna watched him go, wondering if there were wrackspurts circling nearby, because her thoughts felt awfully fuzzy. So Luna wasn't entirely sure if that feeling meant she liked him 'that way', but she was positive she liked him.

**So...maybe we don't know who mystery boy is yet...but we will soon enough(: Well, as soon as I decide! Keep reviewing with you're choice for Luna's boy(:**

**-dizzylizzy13**


	5. Chapter 5

The Eleven Lies of Luna Lovegood

Chapter 5

**Lie #5: I've never been very good at Herbology….**

This was one lie that Luna had never really regretted, simply because it allowed her hours of time with _him_. Having heard that she wasn't doing well in his favorite class, Neville offered to help her with it. And Luna, being as besotted as she was, gleefully accepted his offer. So Neville asked Professor McGonagall if he could use a spare classroom over the weekend, in order to tutor Luna, and she looked over her spectacles with a smile on her face and told him to be sure to lock it up after class.

"Okay Luna…Luna?" The blonde in question was sitting on a desk, completely lost in thought. Neville chuckled, and waved a hand before her eyes, and she sat up blushing.

"Sorry!" He just shook his head good naturedly and continued the lesson. Luna asked more than one pointless question that she already knew the answer to, but couldn't help but wish the session would last forever.

When the class finally came to an end, Luna got up slowly, and followed Neville to the door. He swung it open for her, and she skipped through, her face flushing. Before he even had the chance to stow the keys in his pocket, Luna had taken him by the arm and pulled him after her, laughing as she went.

"You've taught me Herbology, now I get to teach you about wrackspurts!" She cried happily, and Neville laughed, letting her drag him out onto the grounds. There, they spent the rest of the day searching the edges of the Forbidden Forest for something Neville was fairly sure didn't exist. But he didn't mind at all, and long as it was Luna.

**The top vote? Neville of course! Fred was second...and Draco and Harry tied for dead last! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and stay tuned for more! Review and tell me why you like Neville so much anyway (I love him too, I just want to know why you guys do). **

**-Dizzylizzy13**


	6. Chapter 6

** Lie #6: I'm sure I belong in Ravenclaw!**

This was a lie she'd told to Professor McGonagall in fourth year, when she'd gotten her class assignments. It was simple enough to say it, when the teacher asked. But McGonagall had looked at her silently for a long time, making Luna feel uncomfortable. But finally, the sharp witted teacher dismissed her, and she trotted out of the room.

Now the truth was, Luna didn't really know where she belonged. She'd finally made some friends, all in different houses, and was beginning to wonder if she really did belong in Ravenclaw. She rather fancied herself in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. She never really thought about why she'd been placed in Ravenclaw, but at the time she'd been placed, it felt right. Now, though, she couldn't really tell what was right or what was wrong.

"Neville…do you think I belong in Ravenclaw?" She'd asked during one of their herbology sessions. He looked at her, confusion written all across his face.

"You were sorted there, weren't you?" She nodded, and looked down at her feet. Understanding then dawned on him, and he chuckled.

"Luna, you belong everywhere. It's just a gift you have. But the place that fits you most is Ravenclaw. You're awfully clever, you know," Neville said, putting a hand on her shoulder. The ethereal blonde looked up, and smiled weakly.

"You're clever too Neville. But you're in Gryffindor," She murmured, her large blue eyes questioning. Neville sighed.

"And I bloody well wish I wasn't sometimes, it's a pretty hectic house, Luna!" She laughed, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," She said, smiling widely. He nodded, smiling at her.

As Luna walked back to Ravenclaw Tower, she began to think that the place she felt she most belonged was in that empty classroom with Neville, no matter what the Sorting Hat said.

**So sorry it took so long to update! I've been having nasty writers block...I think it's the fact that school starts soon. So, enjoy, review, and I'll do my best to update sooner! -Dizzylizzy13**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not really alone…**

This time, Luna lied to herself as she sat in solitude in the Astronomy Tower. It was dark, and the night sky was freckled with stars. She'd sat alone at both breakfast and dinner, and the girls in the Common Room had called her Loony again. It was a new, fresh pain. She thought they'd finally stopped.

_What a stupid idea. _She thought to herself, slamming her palm on the railing. She fought the tears as she stared out into the blackness of the grounds.

_I'm not really alone, though, right? I can't be. I have myself…and mum._ She repeated the words in her head, and whispered them aloud. She couldn't ever really be alone. She had Neville, too, and Ginny sometimes. But right then, at that very moment, she was all alone. Terrifyingly, and horribly alone. And deep down, she knew it.

**Sorry for my terrible lack of updates. I'm a bad, bad person. Anyways, here's new chapter, and I hope you lurv the Lunangst. **

**Sorry again for no updates, I still love you! Review!-Dizzylizzy13**


End file.
